


Wild Things

by MysticDino24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Hybrids, Siblings, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticDino24/pseuds/MysticDino24
Summary: The Lab





	1. The Lab

**Author's Note:**

> If the beginning sounds familiar that's mainly because I used the beginning paragraph for my other story The Beast Within the Lab.

A man in a dusty lab coat picked up the syringe with blue liquid and flicked the barrel. He approached the quivering two-headed animal and with a menacing grin. He quickly injected the serum into it. The two heads whined as their long wagging tail became stumpy and fluffy, the second head grew long floppy ears from its previously short and slightly bent ones. The animal gave a shrill yelp before collapsing in its cage. The man picked up the cage and set it beside the large wall of cages containing the others. Creatures that appeared to be a mish-mash of common household pets. He grabbed another cage from the large wall and silently walked back to the medical table with the syringes filled with the other brightly colored fluids.  
The loud sound of clicking heels on the granite floor filled the room. A woman with long flowing strawberry blonde hair wearing denim jeans, a coral top, and a silver trimmed lab coat entered the room. She was holding a brown leather suitcase and a large binder filled to the brim with the investigative results of the facility’s tests. She stood beside the door and cleared her throat loudly. The sound suddenly filling the quiet lab. The man quickly straightened his posture upon hearing the sound and turned towards the woman in the hallway. She grinned at the man’s discomfort of her sudden intrusion and walked over to place the heavy binder on a nearby counter. She placed her hand atop the binder and began to tap her nails impatiently She asked the scientist what was taking so long with the latest order of animal hybrids.  
“Well”, he began “Every time the little monsters receive excessive amounts of new DNA, they just happen to die the next morning and we are running out of “ test subjects”.  
The woman frowned. “Well it’s not my problem and you can just get new ones can’t you!?”She places her hands on her hips defiantly.  
The man angrily sighs. “It is your problem if you’re our sponsors! They are starting to think that this operation is a hoax.”  
The woman places her fingertips on her temples and closes her eyes in frustration.  
“Agh, fine I’ll take one of your useless tests to prove to them that this operation is not an idiotic hoax.”  
She quickly grabs the binder and briefcase and walks out to the wall of cages. With a disgusted look on her face, she briefly surveys the cages. Her eyes look upon the lone cage beside the wall. She grins smugly and picks up the cage with the two head animal. She walks to the lab’s parking lot and places the animal’s cage on top of her car. She goes back to retrieve her belongs and some rope. The woman loosely ties the cage to the top of the car and hurriedly places her belongings in the trunk. She speeds out of the parking lot and into the nearby suburbs. Somewhere along the way to the sponsors' office building, the car almost gets into a car accident with a taxi and the cage falls off the car with the creature’s cage getting roughly scrape against the pavement. The woman quickly drives off without a second glance not realizing that her “proof” had fallen off during the potential accident


	2. New Beginnings

Miss Jupiter Aashi slowly regains her composure. On her way home, a speeding vehicle almost causes a horrible accident but luckily the taxi driver had seen the car and stopped just in time. As she looks out the taxi’s side window she spies a black cage with a “bunny” laying on the sidewalk. Aashi quickly asks the taxi driver to wait a moment as she went to investigate the cage. The driver immediately agrees and states that she was planning to call the police about the speeding driver. Aashi hastily gets out of the taxi and walks toward the unmoving bunny’s cage. She picks up the cage slowly to check if the rabbit sustained any injuries. Upon viewing the actual creature painfully resting in the cage, then Jupiter almost fearfully drops the cage. Jupiter gives the creature a curious glance knowing that she has never seen an animal quite like this one. She sighs sadly at the scrapes and bruises along its’ body.   
Jupiter doubts that the creature could cause her any harm in this state but knew that if she left it out on the pavement still in its cage that it will surely die. In a moment of indecisiveness, she believed that the best course of action would to care for it at her home, knowing that if she didn’t know what the creature was maybe Meadow or even Brooke could provide answers. She carefully placed the cage on the sold leather seats. She shortly climbs into the car with the cage and she waits for the driver to finish their call. Then the driver continues on Plumber to her destination.   
30 minutes later, she arrives on her doorstep with the cage in hand and unlocks the door with her free hand. Jupiter tiredly enters the dimly lit and nearly silent home and flops down on the couch. She places the cage with the sleeping creature on the coffee table. The sound of a video game being played and laughter filled the hallways. Jupiter realized that as tired as she might be after work she still would have to ask about the strange creature she found that afternoon. She slowly stands up and stretches. Then she picks up the cage and walks to the room where the noise was coming from.   
Jupiter knocks on the door before entering, the cage behind her back. The girls sitting in the middle of the room facing the television turned towards Aashi. Meadow and Brooke Faye quickly stopped playing their game and gave her a giant hug. They let go and looked up at her with excitement. They asked her why she came back earlier than planned. She stated that apparently, they finished the photoshoot earlier than scheduled, so everyone went home early.  
She looked at them with a worried expression. Meadow and Brooke immediately noticed this and stopped smiling. What was wrong ? Surely that Jupiter returning earlier than planned would be a good thing. Wouldn’t it? Jupiter revealed the cage with the “rabbit” inside. Once again the girls were excited. How could this “rabbit” be bad news? They look back at Aashi and realized that her expression was as serious as it was before. The looked back at the rabbit and realized that it wasn’t a rabbit but a weird fusion of a rabbit and a puppy. And to top it all off it had two heads, the differences in the too make you think that someone stitched a second head on it instead of it being a natural mutation. The girls asked her what kind of animal was it. Aashi replied and states that she thought they would know what it was. Meadow and Brooke looked at the sleeping animal curiously. What could it be? Maybe it wasn’t natural? But either way, it was injured, so it made sense why Jupiter would bring it to them.  
Brooke smiled at her twin and said whatever it is it’s adorable. Meadow and Jupiter laughed in agreement. Jupiter with her spirits lifted asked them that if they wanted to keep the animal that it would need a name in case it ever got lost. After brainstorming some possible name ideas, they found there were two they couldn’t decide on.  
“Well, it does have two heads so it makes sense to give it two names. So the next day Aashi came back from the store and pet store with pet supplies and light purple collar with two name tags. One reading “Cream” and the other reading “Cookies”.


End file.
